Revenge 2
by RavenAkira
Summary: Setsuna got revenge on the Senshi of the Wind and Sea, but now as she had retaliated and managed to get the upper hand, this means War! This is a sequel to Sauns fanfic 'Revenge! Shoujoai!
1. Strategy

This idea was inspired by Sauns fanfic 'Revenge'; I thought it was hilarious, so I decided to create a sequel to it!

They bent their heads together over a study table, formulating a flawless plan that will give them an advantage over the enemy. Satisfied, the duo move off to find the materials they would need to pull the plan off and claim revenge…

She just knew they were up to something, she could sense it and every move she made could be fatal. The worst part of waiting was the suspense, wondering when they would strike and what they would do, what was waiting for her at the turn of each corner…

"Hello Setsuna!" The said person jumped, startled at the sudden voice. She stopped to catch her breath and the speaker looked at her in concern. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, it's alright. You just startled me that's all. How are you, Rei?" In response to that, Rei rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm fine, apart from trying to get away from those two Baka's (_Fools/Idiots/Retards)!_"She sighed in annoyance, "Why can't they go and pull their pranks on someone else for a change!"

Setsuna nodded sympathetically, looked around her and said, "You too, ne?" Rei scowled and asked curiously, "You aren't normally this high strung, is it because of…"

Setsuna hung her head miserably and Rei patted her arm in understanding, "I hope it's not too bad, but seeing what you did to Michiru and Haruka, I wouldn't be counting on it." The warrior or Mars said, remembering how yesterday they saw the Senshi of the Wind wear a dress, apart from her Sailor Fuku _(Uniform/Suit)_, for the very 'first' time.

Rei chuckled remembering the murderous expression upon the blonde's face, especially with Pluto rubbing it in, by wearing a pantsuit and to make it worse, she danced with her. And how the Senshi of the Sea' violin was terribly tuned, which is the first time they heard her play so badly, she soon fixed the problem, but it was a acute insult to her skills.

"I was surprised Haruka didn't kill you then and there." The warrior of War and Passion smirked in amusement.

Setsuna also smirked, "If Serenity wasn't there at the time, I bet she would have and more."

"Well I don't feel so bad now, compared to what they're going to do, Minako and Usagi's pranks seem tame." Rei said grinning.

"That makes me feel so much better Rei, thank you." The Guardian of Time said sarcastically.

"You guys should really stop this feud you've got going, before one of you goes to far." Rei say's shaking head.

"The chalk water in my tray was the last straw." Pluto's eyes narrowed in remembrance, "I didn't retaliate all the other times they played their pranks on me, but this time I'm not going to subject myself to this anymore."

Rei sighed, "I hope you guys know what you're getting yourselves into."

"They started it and I'm going to get them to end it." Mars shakes her head, "You of all people should know it doesn't work that way."

Setsuna turned to Rei and said, "When the time comes, you'll understand." She smiled mysteriously and it was Rei's turn to jump as a loud, "REI!" Was called.

"Uh oh, they've found me." Rei said frantically looking for an escape route, Setsuna again looked sympathetically at her.

"Go into the garden, I doubt they'll be able to find you there." The Martian Princess smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks Setsuna, I owe you one!" She said before racing off at breakneck speed towards the garden. Pluto smiled and watched as two, almost identical girls, came towards her.

"Setsuna, you wouldn't happen to have seen Rei have you?" The Goddess of Love and Beauty asked, looking around for the said person.

"Yes I have actually, what are you doing to the poor girl this time?" Setsuna asked suspiciously.

"We aren't doing anything! She's just being a spoiled sport as usual!" Minako said innocently, while the Princess of Moon nodded her head behind her, adding emphasis to her words. "Yeah, were just going to ask Rei if she wanted to come to the beach with us."


	2. Waiting

Authors Note: Heres a second chapter, in which Setsuna tries hiding from the Senshi of the Wind and Sea, will she succeed? Also the words that are in italic and with _""_, are the characters thoughts. Enjoy!

Setsuna raised eyebrow and warned, "Girls you know that 'what goes around comes around.'"

"But Setsuna, we aren't going to do anything." Minako stated indignantly, while pouting.

"Yes and those two lovebirds aren't going to exact revenge on me." The Guardian of Time said sarcastically.

Minako's pout turned into a smirk and Usagi began to giggle. "I wonder if they would teach me to do pranks like that." Venus said, a thoughtful expression upon her features.

"They had better not. I doubt Rei would appreciate it, not to mention the Palace." Minako and the Princess exchanged a knowing grin and Usagi started to giggle yet again.

"We wouldn't go that far." Minako said, looking around for a certain raven haired Senshi.

"That's what me and Serenity thought, until the chalk incident that is." Setsuna scowled, still thoroughly annoyed of what transpired just two days ago.

Minako rolled her eyes, "Are you _still _going on about that?" She knew that the Outer Senshi was a prideful trio, but when they went to the point of being completely stubborn, then they were just a pain.

"Well why don't I tell Rei to do that to you, for all the times you pranked her and see what you think, hhmmm?" Setsuna said, still scowling slightly.

"You wouldn't." Minako said worriedly.

Setsuna sighed, "No because I don't think the Palace could handle another…"

"Feud?" Usagi said, finishing of the sentence, "That's what mother says it is."

"It is not a feud and I think I'm going to have a word with your mother." She sighed and looked at the 'twins'.

"Don't you two have something better to do, apart from stirring Rei?" Adding, "Knowing Rei, she'll either blow up on you or she'll attempt to beat you at your own game."

Minako and Usagi roll their eye's saying, "Rei 'always' gets angry." They said in unison.

"I wonder why." Setsuna said sarcastically looking pointedly, at the two blondes in front of her, who inturn looked innocently back. The older woman shook her head, hoping for Rei sake that she was well hidden.

"Well since Rei's is hiding from you, I think I'll take her lead and hide as well." Setsuna said, then started looking around for a safe hiding place

Minako smiled knowingly and headed off to find the elusive Senshi of Mars, saying a quick, "Good Luck!"

" _Think I'm going to need all the luck I can get." _Setsuna sighed, _"Now where can I hide from those two?" _

Walking down the hall she looked for a decent place to hide, being so ingrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the dark figure coming closer…

Until she bumped right into them, "I'm so…" The apology died on her lips, as she saw exactly _who_ she had bumped into…

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A _very_ familiar husky voice started, an equally familiar smirk appearing. Setsuna slowly looked up and her eyes widened in confirmation, while the speaker continued on.

"You really should watch where you're going, Setsuna. We wouldn't want any…accidents to happen, now do we?"

The Senshi of the Sky's teased, enjoying the look of panic that flitted across the other woman's face. The Guardian of Time stepped back from the blonde terror, nervously watching the taller woman's every move…


End file.
